marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is the fifth fighting game made by Capcom with characters from Marvel Comics, and the third game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. What makes this title unique compared to X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, is that this game features characters from numerous Capcom franchises such as Mega Man, Captain Commando and Strider, rather than just Street Fighter characters. Characters Summonable Characters Final Boss * Onslaught: Can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Onslaught is located below Wolverine. Story The game takes place within the Marvel comic continuity, as Professor Charles Xavier calls out for heroes to stop him before he merges with the consciousness of Magneto and becomes the being known as Onslaught, the final boss. Gameplay While the gameplay was typical of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Marvel vs. Capcom was distinguishable by two features: the ability to summon assist characters, and the Duo Team Attack. Unlike the later game in the series, the point character of a Marvel vs. Capcom team could not summon the offscreen partner for an assist attack; instead, an assist character was randomly selected before the match began. This character could be summoned a limited number of times in battle to attack the opponent in parallel. Codes could be used to force the system to select a certain assist character. The Duo Team Attack allowed a player to control both characters on his or her team simultaneously for a brief period of time; the characters had unlimited use of their hyper combos during this time. Since some characters had hard-to-avoid super moves that did substantial damage if blocked, the Duo Team Attack led to tactics that were oriented around activating it before your opponent could. Since the PlayStation port only allowed one character to play a point, a Duo Team Attack would call the assist character repeatedly without cost during its duration. Playstation Port The PlayStation version of the game differs from the arcade version, in that players are unable to switch characters on-the-fly, reducing the secondary character to an assist role only. Significantly, this removes the tag-team aspect of the game, which is considered by some to be one of its defining characteristics. The PlayStation version instead offers a "Cross over" mode where each player chooses one character, and the second character for each team is a mirror of the opponent's pick. In this mode, the players may switch characters at will, but the teams must always be identical. This compromise is most likely necessitated by the console's small memory size -- the use of identical teams alleviates the memory requirements. Gallery 808284-marvel_vs_capcom_captain_america.jpg|Captain America CapCom.jpg|Captain Commando ChunLi.JPG|Chun-Li Gambit.jpg|Gambit 808295-marvel_vs_capcom_hulk.jpg|Hulk Jin.jpg|Jin MegaMan.jpg|Megaman Morriganmvc.jpg|Morrigan Ryumvc.jpg|Ryu Spider_man.jpg|Spider-Man 15-Strider-Hiryu.png|Strider Venom.jpg|Venom War_machine.jpg|War Machine 808310-marvel_vs_capcom_wolverine.jpg|Wolverine Zangief.jpg|Zangief Roll_(2).jpg|Roll mvc-captain-america.gif|Captain America Character Select Picture mvc-captain-america-b.gif|Captain America Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-captain-commando.gif|Captain Commando Character Select Picture mvc-captain-commando-b.gif|Captain Commando Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-chun-li.gif|Chun-Li Character Select Picture mvc-chun-li-b.gif|Chun-Li Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-gambit.gif|Gambit Character Select Picture mvc-gambit-b.gif|Gambit Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-hulk.gif|Hulk Character Select Picture mvc-hulk-b.gif|Hulk Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-jin.gif|Jin Character Select Picture mvc-jin-b.gif|Jin Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-morrigan.gif|Morrigan Character Select Picture mvc-morrigan-b.gif|Morrigan Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-rockman.gif|Megaman Character Select Picture mvc-rockman-b.gif|Megaman Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-ryu.gif|Ryu Character Select Picture mvc-ryu-b.gif|Ryu Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-spiderman.gif|Spider-Man Character Select Picture mvc-spiderman-b.gif|Spider-Man Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-strider.gif|Strider Character Select Picture mvc-strider-b.gif|Strider Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-venom.gif|Venom Character Select Picture mvc-carnage-b.gif|Venom Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-warmachine.gif|War Machine Character Select Picture mvc-warmachine-b.gif|War Machine Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-wolverine.gif|Wolverine Character Select Picture mvc-wolverine-b.gif|Wolverine Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-zangief.gif|Zangief Character Select Picture mvc-zangief-b.gif|Zangief Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-megawarmachine.gif|Gold War Machine Character Select Picture mvc-megawarmachine-b.gif|Gold War Machine Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-lilith.gif|Lilith Character Select Picture mvc-lilith-b.gif|Lilith Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-orangehulk.gif|Orange Hulk Character Select Picture mvc-orangehulk-b.gif|Orange Hulk Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-carnage.gif|Red Venom Character Select Picture mvc-venom-b.gif|Red Venom Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-roll.gif|Roll Character Select Picture mvc-roll-b.gif|Roll Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-shadowlady.gif|Shadow Lady Character Select Picture mvc-shadowlady-b.gif|Shadow Lady Character Select Picture (Alternate Costume) captain-america.gif|Captain America Hyper Combo Picture captain-commando.gif|Captain Commando Hyper Combo Picture chun-li.gif|Chun-Li Hyper Combo Picture gambitmvc.gif|Gambit Hyper Combo Picture hulkmvc.gif|Hulk Hyper Combo Picture jin.gif|Jin Hyper Combo Picture morrigan.gif|Morrigan Hyper Combo Picture rockman.gif|Megaman Hyper Combo Picture ryumvc.gif|Ryu Hyper Combo Picture spiderman.gif|Spider-Man Hyper Combo Picture strider.gif|Strider Hyper Combo Picture venom.gif|Venom Hyper Combo Picture war-machine.gif|War Machine Hyper Combo Picture wolverinemvc.gif|Wolverine Hyper Combo Picture zangiefmvc.gif|Zangief Hyper Combo Picture roll.gif|Roll Hyper Combo Picture mvc-captainamerica1.gif|Captain America Victory Picture mvc-captainamerica2.gif|Captain America Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-captaincommando1.gif|Captain Commando Victory Picture mvc-captaincommando2.gif|Captain Commando Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-chun-li1.gif|Chun-Li Victory Picture mvc-chun-li2.gif|Chun-Li Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-gambit1.gif|Gambit Victory Picture mvc-gambit2.gif|Gambit Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-hulk1.gif|Hulk Victory Picture mvc-hulk2.gif|Hulk Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-jin1.gif|Jin Victory Picture mvc-jin2.gif|Jin Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-rockman1.gif|Megaman Victory Picture mvc-rockman2.gif|Megaman Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-morrigan1.gif|Morrigan Victory Picture mvc-morrigan2.gif|Morrigan Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-ryu1.gif|Ryu Victory Picture mvc-ryu2.gif|Ryu Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-spiderman1.gif|Spider-Man Victory Picture mvc-spiderman2.gif|Spider-Man Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-strider1.gif|Strider Victory Picture mvc-strider2.gif|Strider Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-venom1.gif|Venom Victory Picture mvc-venom2.gif|Venom Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-warmachine1.gif|War Machine Victory Picture mvc-warmachine2.gif|War Machine Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-wolverine1.gif|Wolverine Victory Picture mvc-wolverine2.gif|Wolverine Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-zangief1.gif|Zangief Victory Picture mvc-zangief2.gif|Zangief Victory Picture (Alternate Picture) mvc-megawarmachine1.gif|Gold War Machine Victory Picture mvc-megawarmachine2.gif|Gold War Machine Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-lilith1.gif|Lilith Victory Picture mvc-lilith2.gif|Lilith Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-orangehulk1.gif|Orange Hulk Victory Picture mvc-orangehulk2.gif|Orange Hulk Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-carnage1.gif|Red Venom Victory Picture mvc-carnage2.gif|Red Venom Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-roll1.gif|Roll Victory Picture mvc-roll2.gif|Roll Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) mvc-shadowlady1.gif|Shadow Lady Victory Picture mvc-shadowlady2.gif|Shadow Lady Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) capl.png ccoml.png chunl.png gaml.png hulkl.png jinl.png megal.png morriganl.png ryul.png spil.png hiryul.png venoml.png warl.png wolvl.png zanl.png rolll.png ladyl.png game20.png Trivia *Marvel vs. Capcom holds the least number of 15 selectable fighters in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. This surpases X-Men vs. Street Fighter that holds 17 selectable fighters. *Ryu has the ability to switch between his own movesets and that of Ken and Akuma in this game; one of the PS version's loading screens dubbed him "Complete Change Ryu". *Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her original theme from Street Fighter II . *Ryu's theme in the game is a remix of the title theme from the original Street Fighter II. *Roll's theme in the game is a remix of her special ending theme song from Mega Man Battle & Chase entitled "Kaze yo Tsutaete" (Winds, Let Him Know). *Mega Man's theme is a remix of the opening title screen music of Mega Man 2. He also has his own unique victory music when he wins a match, which is the same victory fanfare heard when a robot master is defeated in a few Mega Man titles, such as Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 7. Roll shares the same victory theme. *In the PlayStation version, after defeating Onslaught with Mega Man, you can then replay the game using Mega Man with an extra Hyper Combo move, Magneto's Magnetic Shockwave. *The opening fanfare of Strider Hiryu's theme is a remix of the opening fanfare in the arcade game he appears in, with the rest of the music being a remix of the level 1 theme. *The secret Capcom characters (Roll, Shadow Lady, and Lilith-Mode Morrigan) are the only secret characters to have their own endings. *The home versions of the game had an additional two palettes for each character with the exception of Onslaught, who only has one set of colors. *Zangief can transform into Mecha Zangief. *Captain Commando has two win quotes that reference past Capcom games. **"Thank you for playing this game!" - Reference to the ending quote after the end credits roll **"The first Capcom game was Vulgus, back in 1984!" - Self-explanatory. *Both Captain Commando and Strider Hiryu's endings are similar to the ones in their respective games. **Captain Commando appears before The Avengers headquarter's monitor, informing them of his and his comrades' victory over Onslaught. When asked who he is, he simply says "I am Captain Commando." This is a recreation of his own Captain Commando game ending. **Strider Hiryu remarks "Target eliminated. Mission complete.", then flies off on his hang glider. The next screen shows a humpback whale surfacing up to the ocean, then Hiryu jumps off his hang glider and rides on the back of the whale. This was the same exact ending in the original arcade game after he defeated Grandmaster Meio. *The announcer is voiced by Sally Cahill, who also voiced Ada Wong in Resident Evil 2. *This is the only Marvel vs. Capcom game to not feature Akuma. Also See List of moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Games